Exterminate!
by abraminwonderland
Summary: Rose Tyler is just your average District 5 girl. That is, until she gets picked to be in the 25th Hunger Games. And little does she know, that it is going to be a special one. One that Panem will never forget.
1. Rose

"Mum, hurry! It's almost time to go to the reaping!" said Rose Tyler. She was just your average seventeen year old girl from District 5. Nothing special. She worked in a shop that sold clothes. District 5 was one of the more wealthy districts, and could afford some of the luxuries that other districts can't.

"Rose, I'm coming! I'm just getting my bag!" said Jackie Tyler, Rose's mum. After Rose helping her mum find her back, they headed out the door and started to the town square.

Some of Rose's earliest memories consisted of going to the reapings. She used to dream about getting picked, but now that she was old enough, she humbled up and got a job, ready to move on with her life. And besides, now that she is old enough to understand exactly what a barbaric event the games truly are, she's no longer aspiring to do so. She values her life, however mundane it might be.

They gathered in their usual spot in the square, and watched as Harriet Jones, the mayor of District 5, stepped out onto the stage. "Welcome to the 25th annual reaping for the Hunger Games! May the Odds be ever in your favour," she said, encouragingly. "Alright, for the boys, we have," she reached into the glass bowl, "William Jackson!" she said, enthusiastically. There was a cheer from the audience. William had been training for the games since he was a child. He was raised for them. And now that he was seventeen, he was all ready to go. He put his name in so many times, it would've been odd if he wasn't picked. He walked up to the stage, and took his spot next to the mayor. "And for the girls? Here we have," she reached into the bowl, and pulled out a name, "Rose Tyler!" she yelled.

For Rose, the whole world stopped. She waited to here the familiar cry of "I volunteer as tribute!", but no one yelled it. The crowd was silent. A peacekeeper came and grabbed Rose, from where she was standing, and dragged her up to the stage. She fought the urge to cry as she was stuck in the departmental building. She heard one final "Rose!" from her mother before the doors shut for the last time.

* * *

"Rose!" said Jackie, and she burst into the room where Rose was sitting. She had been crying. Jackie embraced her in a tight hug.

They hugged. And sat in silence. There was nothing much to say. When the peacekeeper came in to tell Jackie it was time to leave, Rose asked, through the tears, "Am I ever going to see you again?" Before she could answer, she had been dragged out the room, leaving Rose in her sorrow.

The peacekeepers came in, and escorted Rose onto the train. Her train ride to her death.


	2. The Rebel Flesh

Rose sat quietly in her cabin, in fresh clothes she had found in the dresser. She put on a pair of blue jeans, and a t-shirt with a Union Jack on it. Even though historians can't agree on its meaning, she still rather liked the design.

She decided she was ready to venture outside the cabin door. She opened the sliding door, and stepped into the narrow, empty corridor. She looked to the sides, trying to decide which way would lead to the dining car. Finally, she gave up and just headed toward the front. After a few cars, she arrived in the dining car, where she saw William sitting next to the people who were to be their mentors, Alonzo Stevens, and Sarah Jane Smith. Rose didn't particularly care for either of them.

She grabbed a plate of food, then headed back to her compartment, where she proceeded to eat it there, as she didn't really feel like socialising much. She looked onto her dresser, and out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something.

A pin. She saw a pin with the symbol of the Lone Wolf operatives, a group of rebels from ten or so years ago. They were disbanded rather quickly, but the legend never died.

It was silver, and had a wolf design on it. The Lone Wolves were from District Five, so she supposed the Capitol had set it there for her to wear into the arena. She hadn't brought another token, so why not? She put the pin onto her mysterious, t-shirt, lost in translation.

* * *

"Rose," said Sarah Jane, "I'd like you to meet Cassandra Thripp. She will be your costume designer for the parade tomorrow!"

"Pleasure to meet you, darling. Can you fetch my lotion, on the table over there? Thank you dear," asked Cassandra. Rose obliged, as she didn't want to anger her designer. That could be dangerous.

"Nice to meet you Cassandra," Rose quietly whispered. Cassandra forced a smile, and then rubbed lotion onto her hands.

* * *

That fitting had been one of the worst hours of Rose's life. She couldn't believe how many times she had been stuck. Her sarcastic comments hadn't helped matters much, either.

Snapping back to reality, she stepped into the elevator, and pressed the button the "five" button. The elevator started moving up.

She walked into the empty flat, in awe of it's size and luxury. There was a big, beautiful velvet sofa. In the dining area, she found an elaborate mahogany dining set, with four chairs.

She sat at the head of the table to think about what the next week will hold. She was lost. She was uncertain. She was scared. She had no one to really help her. Except her mentors, but they favoured William anyway. She put her head down, and Rose, she cried.


	3. Fear Her

Rose was sitting in the chariot next to William, in her outfit that Cassandra had created. To her credit, it turned out pretty well. She had placed Rose in a dark blue dress, simple yet elegant. A dark blue, oddly familiar, that made her feel of home. She shook the feeling off, and snapped back to reality.

The horses started to move, and Rose could hear the Capitol crowd cheering. Rose took a deep breath, and smiled and waved as she had been instructed to do by Sarah Jane earlier that day.

"If the crowd likes you," she had said, "they will help you in the arena." And since Rose would prefer not to get killed, she decided it might help if they didn't hate her.

"And from District Five," said the announcer, Harold Johnson, "we have William Jackson!" The crowd cheered, "and Rose Tyler!" again the crowd cheered, and and Rose blushed a bit, a little unsure about all this attention.

All the chariots were gathered in a semicircle, facing the cheering crowd. Rose could hear cheers of all different names. But then she heard it. Rose. They were cheering for Rose. But she heard something else. From one person. She wasn't quite sure what he meant, but she was sure what he had said.

 _Bad Wolf._

* * *

Archery was not one of Rose's strong suits. She quickly learned that during training.

"You're doing it wrong, Miss Tyler!" said her instructor.

"Well I'm sorry," she huffed, "but I've never done this before." After a few more tries, she gave up and suggested they move on to something easier.

"How about sword fighting?" suggested Rose. Her instructor sighed, and handed her a sword, then started the lesson.

That day, Rose attempted a plethora of skills to learn, and she failed at all of them. Sword fighting was a disaster. And so was wild plant gathering. And knife throwing. And fire building. Overall, she did not have a great day.

She walked back to the flat, defeated, and started worrying about what she was going to do for her scoring.

"William Jackson?" the voice called over the intercom. It was time for the scoring. Rose sat in the waiting room, patiently waiting for her turn. She would go next.

"Rose, right?" asked the girl sitting next to her. Rose nodded. "I'm Martha. Martha Jones. I'm from District Eight."

"Rose Tyler, District Five," Rose answered back. Martha smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you, Rose."

"And you too, Martha."

"Rose Tyler?" called the intercom. Rose took a deep breath, and stood up. She walked through the doors, to meet the panel who would decide her fate.

The game makers consisted of a group of high-spirited Capitol men. Not bad guys, she supposed. They're just doing their job. They don't see the monstrosities behind this event.

She walked over to the cart of weapons, and she found herself grabbing for a dagger. Her body expertly guided her through the motions, and the poor dummy she had been given was torn to shreds.

She finished, gasping, a little unsure over what had just happened. She looked at the game makers, bowed, and then walked out of the room.

* * *

Rose, William, Sarah Jane, and Alonzo were watching the screen. It was time for the revealing of scores.

 _From District Four, Jack Harkness, who receives a ten._

 _From District Five, William Jackson, who receives a seven._

They turned to congratulate William for his efforts. A seven wasn't bad. Sarah Jane forlornly looked at Rose.

 _From District Five, Rose Tyler, who receives a nine._

Rose couldn't believe it. She sat there, dumbstruck as her mentors congratulated her.

She kept watching the screen. And for a just a second, if you blinked you would've missed it, it flashed.

 _Bad Wolf._


	4. Doomsday

Rose was reading sample questions, trying not to gag. They were a little invasive. "They have to be a bit invasive," said William, reading her mind, "There is a four percent chance you'll live, so they have to get to know you while they can."

"I hope Johnson doesn't pry this much…" muttered Rose.

…

"Okay, he appears to be prying a lot," concluded Rose. Howard Johnson was currently discussing matters with Jack Harkness, a sassy and self-centered seventeen year old from District Four.

"So, Jack, are there any ladies back home you hope to impress, and return to?" Howard inquired.

"Sort of," Jack replies, "and I do plan on getting back to him. He'll be very disappointed if I don't. And he's already impressed."

"Well, thank you Jack!" said Howard. The two men shook hands, Jack stood up, and the massive audience applauded. Rose gulped. She didn't realise so many people would be attending the actual interview.

Howard smiled, and sat back in his chair. "And now, from District Five, the one you've all been waiting to hear from, the lovely Rose Tyler!" Rose took a deep breath, put on a fake smile, walked out onto the stage, and sat down. Rose looked at the audience and smiled awkwardly.

"So, Rose," began Howard, "this must've been quite a change for you, hasn't it?" Rose made a small nod. "Stressful at all?" he asked. Rose made a small shrug.

"Well, thinking about tomorrow, yes, it is stressful," Rose answered. She looked over to the wing and saw Sarah Jane smiling weakly, and Cassandra with her face buried in her hands. Rose took a breath, and looked at Rose. She needed to compose herself, and fast. No one would like her at this rate.

"Rose, is there anyone back home you want to say something to, as long as you're here?" Howard asked, prompting her.

"Mum, I love you. I'm going to try to win for you. I promise. I'll get back to you," Rose spoke, looking directly into the cameras. The audience clapped. They clapped and they clapped. Howard wiped a tear for effect.

"I'm sure your mother will be very proud of you, Rose, however it goes for you in the arena. I wish you the best of luck," Howard said, quietly. Rose and Howard kept chatting for the next few minutes, like old friends, and then Rose stood up, and received the biggest applause of the evening.

* * *

Rose sat up in her bed, and looked at the clock on the table next to her. _4:52 AM_. Eight minutes until she had to get up. Then she remembered. Today was the day. Rose Tyler was going to the 25th Hunger Games, today. "I could die today," she said quietly, no one would hear her. No tears, just quiet. She sat there, slowly coming to terms with reality.

The time was now _5:00 AM_ , and Rose tiptoed out of the bed, and into the shower for one last time. She washed her hair twice. She stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel, dried her hair, and went to get dressed. She put on a simple pair of jeans, a purple t-shirt, and a brown leather jacket. It didn't matter what she wore now. Cassandra would help her into her jumpsuit later. She brushed out her hair, and let it down for now.

After eating a small breakfast (she didn't feel like eating much), she tiptoed down to the stylist's section. Rose walked into Cassandra's room.

"Rose, darling!" said Cassandra, genuinely pleased to see her.

"Morning, Cassandra," said Rose, with a small smile.

"So, get changed into this," she handed Rose her dark blue jumpsuit, "and then we'll see what else we need, alright?" Rose nodded, and went to change. She returned after a minute or two, all dressed.

"For you hair, I thought we'd try something simple, yet fashionable. I was reading through this hair magazine, and I saw something that I'd think you'd adore. They're calling it the Bad Wolf, and it isn't very popular, but I feel like you could make it so that it is," explained Cassandra.

"That sounds fine," said Rose, "wait a second- what was this called again?"

"The Bad Wolf," supplied Cassandra.

"Bad Wolf?" Rose asked, "are you sure?" She looked at her feet. Cassandra nodded.

"Is there something wrong, hon?" she asks. Rose shakes her head.

"Just a bit of pre-game jitters," Rose says, which isn't entirely untrue.

After a few minutes, Cassandra hands Rose a mirror, and has her look at it. Rose nods. "This is it," she told Cassandra. Cassandra smiled warmly.

"Rose Tyler. You are going to be brilliant."

* * *

Rose and Sarah Jane were waiting in a small room, with a pod waiting to take Rose up into the arena.

"Do you have your token?" asked Sarah Jane. Rose nodded, handed Sarah Jane the Lone Wolves pin. Sarah Jane looked at it for a moment, and then handed it back to Rose.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Neither of them really had much to say.

"One minute until loading," said a voice over the intercom. Sarah Jane looked at Rose, and hugged her.

" _Good luck_ ," she whispered. Rose hugged her back, but said nothing. Sarah Jane pinned the Lone Wolf pin just below Rose's collar. Rose stood up, and stepped into the pod. She took a deep breath, and looked up. It was time.

 **A/N: Updates won't normally be this quickly. I've had up to this point written already, so those were up basically as I posted the story. Updates should be posted every Friday, with occasional exceptions.**


	5. Boom Town

The black pad Rose was standing on had risen up into the arena. There were lots of trees, but also a big open patch for about five hundred feet in every direction. That left Rose with a big of a dilemma. Would she run forward, through the bloodbath to get to the cornucopia? _No_ , she thought. She would run backwards, get amongst the trees.

The timer was counting down, and several tributes were grinning, awaiting what was to come. _25, 24, 23_.

Rose took a deep breath to compose herself. She didn't want to die. _Get it together, Rose_ , she thought. _17, 16, 15._ She looked at the people around her. In a few moments they would all be out for her head. This wasn't fair. _10\. 9. 8._

 _Good luck, Rose Tyler,_ she thought. _3, 2, 1._

All the tributes ran off their block, most of them running towards the center, into the cornucopia. Rose took off running behind her, hoping to get safely into the trees. She could hear the screaming behind her, but she didn't look back. She couldn't bear it. She kept on running. And running.

She finally made it into the trees, and then she dared to look back. She saw at least three bodies, just lying on the ground. She shuddered, turned around, and ran deeper into the forest. She was running, when suddenly a head of fiery red hair cut her off, and they ran into each other. She looked at Rose, and got up and ran off quick as she could. _Amy Pond, her name is. I'm pretty sure_ , thinks Rose. She gets up, and runs in the opposite direction. _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

* * *

Rose was hiding in a tree, successfully having avoided two or three other tributes already. She just decided that she was going to spend the night in there. It was getting dark, and she heard the anthem of Panem play. Up in the sky, an image showed. A girl, about age fourteen, appeared in the sky, with a big number three below her. _I don't even know her name_ , Rose thought, saddened. A boy with the number four, and then another boy with the number seven, and both the male and the female tributes for District 12. Rose buried her head in her arms, and she cried quietly to herself. _These people were murdered. And I could be next._

 **A/N: I apologise profusely for the chapter being as short as it is. I've had one of the busiest weeks of my life, what with auditions and all. I promise next weeks chapter will make up for it, okay? Just please bare with me here.**


	6. Cold Blood

Rose opened her eyes, a little unsure where she was. She looked down, and remembered. She was up in a tree. She had slept in a tree. And she was in the Hunger Games. She quietly nodded, and sat there for another minute, before proceeding to climb down.

She had to be careful climbing back down. She watched where her feet went, placed her hands accordingly, all the time watching below for other tributes that may be waiting to kill her. After a minute or two, she had made it down to the ground below the tree. She touched the trunk for a moment, then turned away and started to walk.

She wasn't exactly sure where she was going, but she figured she should try and find a water source. Then she could find food sources later. Instincts told her she should try and walk downhill, as water usually collects there. She walked among the trees, downhill, and spotted a small stream. She started to step out of the trees, but she stopped. She saw a girl, who had a big, long scarf over her tribute uniform. She had on a pair of thick glasses, and she was drinking from the water. The girl looked up, and started to run off. But she stopped, and looked in Rose's direction.

Rose started to panic, but she stopped. She heard a sort of ticking noise. She'd been hearing it for a while, but she just noticed. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._ Rose turned around, and she saw it. A few feet away from her, it was standing. It had on a mask, but where the eyes would normally be, it was black. It had on a big, overblown wig and old-fashioned clothing, which resembled those which would be worn in France. A fairy-tale. A nightmare. It turned its head slightly to the side, pulled out its hand, and out popped a large blade. In the other hand, it revealed a chainsaw. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._ Rose turned back to face the girl, who now had a fairly anguished expression on her face. Rose decided it'd be okay to risk it, and ran over to the poor shaking girl's side.

"I'm Rose. Rose Tyler," Rose said to the girl, who was facing the monster.

"My name is Osgood," said the girl, without looking away from it.

"Run?" suggested Rose. Osgood nodded, and the pair took off into the forest. The thing was walking after them, and made jerky motions. "What is that thing?" asked Rose, somewhat exasperated.

"I think it's some sort of android. Most likely composed of clockwork. That would explain the ticking," Osgood supplied.

"Well, what is it doing here, then?" said Rose, a little bit too loudly.

"Well, this is the Quarter Quell. They probably felt like doing something interesting. Guess fire and wolves aren't interesting enough for them," said Osgood. Rose turned her head around, and saw the droid still walking along after them. Rose couldn't run forever, but she suspected that thing could.

"Do you have anything we could use? To kill that thing?" Rose inquired of her.

"No," said Osgood. "I got away from the Cornucopia as fast as I could. Most people did, it seems. Not that many deaths. So there might still be stuff the we could find."

Rose nodded, "Then let's go there." Rose and Osgood started making the trek back to the Cornucopia. It took them about an hour to get there, running and all. The droid almost caught up to them a couple of times, but they evaded it.

They ran toward the strange, silver horn, and rummaged through the remainder of the supplies. There wasn't much. There was a rope, a small backpack, a daggar, and a bow, with a quivver of arrows. Rose saw the bow, and shook her head. It was not for her. She picked up the daggar, and the backpack. They would come in handy.

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._ Rose and Osgood looked behind them, having completely forgotten about the droid. It made a rigid swing at Rose with its chainsaw, which she narrowly avoided, but not without making a loud shriek. Osgood was rummaging through a box, where she pulled out a sword. She took it out, and handed it to Rose.

"There's another sword in here, I'll grab it," said Osgood. With her back turned to the droid, it stabbed her with it's knife. It stabbed her in the heart. Rose, choked up, took the sword, and stabbed the droid, it's framework falling apart. The gears rained down, falling onto the metal floor of the Cornocopia. They fell onto the Osgood's body, the last moments of curiousity and excitement still burned upon her face. Rose turned around, and started walking away. BOOM, went the cannon. She could hear the helicopter coming closer, coming to pick up her body. Rose, with her new supplies, but without her friend, ran out of the Cornocopia, and back into the woods.

That night, Rose reflected on those events bitterly. _Osgood died this day. I didn't even know her last name. But she died. And in cold blood._

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. And please, please, please, review. Feedback, whether good or bad, is always helpful and appreciated.**


	7. Amy's Choice

Rose's stomach was growling. She hadn't eaten in the whole two days that she had been in the arena. She could feel her stomach tighten when she thought about food. The hunger was almost making her incapable. She sat in her tree, clutching her stomach, trying to get up the energy to go and find something she could eat. Or even just chew on. Rose Tyler was so hungry, she would be happy with tree bark. The realisation that tree bark sounded appetising forced her out of the tree, and onto the ground below.

She started to walk away, but she noticed something, carved into the trunk of the tree. If you weren't looking for it, you would've certainly missed it. Rose put her hand over the message, mouth agape. Bad Wolf? What does that even mean, Bad Wolf? She found herself instinctively touching her pin.

An arrow flew over Rose's head, and hit the tree trunk right between two of her fingers. Rose turned around, to see who the mystery shooter was. She could feel the adrenaline pulsing through her body. Through her fingers, her bones, all throughout her. She took off running, but not before grabbing her pack.

"Oh, come on, Rosie? Do you wanna play?" she heard being called. She recognized the voice. It was the boy from District 1. A career tribute. Not generally known for being the kindest people. She believed his name was Midas, a somewhat common name back in his district. Another arrow flew over Rose's head, but she ducked just in time.

 _Come on, Rose Tyler. You don't want to die here,_ she said to herself. Another arrow, directly to the left of her. If she had been a few centimetres over, it would've hit her, and she would've been a goner.

"Oi! Get over here, you muppet!" she hears. She looks over, and she sees the girl the bloodbath, Amy. Rose decided to take a chance, and ran over to her. She could hear the crunch of the grass below her as she sought to escape. Amy beckoned her over, and anguished yet annoyed expression on her face. "Have you got a name?" Amy requests quietly.

"Rose. Rose Tyler," replied Rose.

"I'm called Pond. Amy Pond. And that boy over by the tree is called Rory," said Amy. Rory waved hello to Rose.

"He's still coming, y'know!" says Rose, irritated and fearfully. Amy and Rory look at each other, and nod. They stand up, and they start running. Rose takes after them, hoping to reach some sort of safety. Well, not exactly safety, but as close as you can come to that whilst in the Hunger Games. But, apparently not yet.

Midas came bursting into where they had been sitting only a few moments ago. He was now holding a spear, his bow and quiver around his body. "Rosie? I can see you!" he said. He seemed to be a bit mad. Understandable. It wouldn't be the first time.

* * *

Amy wasn't quite sure about this girl. Wasn't she the one who tried to kill her on the very first day? She was voicing her concerns to Rory, while they were watching her run from that District 1 boy, Midas.

"No, Amy, I don't think she tried to kill you. She just sort of bumped into you, that's all," assured Rory. "I think we should call her over here. Before she gets herself killed." Amy pouted a bit. That'd be one less person to worry about. "Amy, she spared your life earlier. Don't you owe her something?" Amy had to admit she did look pretty pathetic. Her hair was done sort of weird. It was messy in the back, with just a single braid going down the left side of her face. Maybe it's some sort of popular fashion back in her district? "Amy, you have to decide now," ushered Rory, "or she's going to get killed."

Amy looked at her feet, she looked at Rory, and she looked at Rose. She looked just as lost as Amy was. She didn't have anyone. At least Amy had Rory. This girl had no one. Amy sighed. "Oi! Get over here you muppet!" she yelled.

* * *

Midas seemed to be grinning ear to ear, but in sort of a creepy way Rose noticed. Actually, very creepy. And he was staring at her. It was a bit off putting.

"What should we do?" Rose asked Amy, "should we kill him?" Rose felt very torn about it. She didn't want to kill anyone, even if they had it out for her. Amy looked at Rory for answers. He just shrugged. All the time, Midas was just stepping closer and closer to them.

Between Midas and them was a large tree. They were in a forest, after all. The sun was up high at this point, so it cast a large shadow over. Midas was stepping forward, creeping along. Amy pulled out a spear, preparing for the worst. Midas stepped into the shadow, and then he stopped. His smile broke. The shadow seemed to consume him. Rose could hear a bit of a scuffling. BOOM! A cannon went off. The shadow subsided, and where Midas had been standing, was a skeleton wearing a tribute jumpsuit with a big number one on it. Amy, Rory, and Rose stood there, eyes wide. Amy wiped a tear.

Rose, upon closer inspection (but not too close), noticed that inside the skeleton remained a brain. Not much, but it was still there. Strange for the shadow creature to leave any meat behind. It didn't exactly make sense.

"Come on, let's go," said Amy, "the hovercraft's coming." The craft had appeared over the spot where Midas' body lay. It laid down a claw, and picked up the skeleton and brought back up into the craft. Amy, Rory, and Rose walked off together, far, far, away, from the final living moments of Midas.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this last-minute chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Remember, reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading, and see you next Friday!**


	8. Flesh and Stone

Rose and her newfound companions were sitting at the makeshift camp they had established. It wasn't much. Just a few logs to sit on. They weren't too far from water (there was a stream within five-hundred yards). They still weren't too sure what to do about the food situation, though.

"So, Rory," asked Rose, "did you and Amy know each other outside of the arena? Back in your home district? District Six, I believe?" Amy nodded.

"We've always been close friends, since were were small," Amy answered. Amy and Rory looked at each other longingly.

"Did you ever… you know… get together?" asked Rose. Rory shook his head, a solemn expression taking over his face. Amy explained how they had always been just friends. The best of friends, as a matter of fact. Rose could sense this was a touchy subject, especially for Rory, so she let it drop.

"And how about you, Rose? Anyone special?" inquired Amy. Again, Rose shook her head.

"No, not for me. I haven't met anyone since Jimmy, but he dumped me ages ago. I've made up with my mum by now, of course, but I don't think dating is really on the agenda," Rose answered back. Amy didn't say anything, but she gave Rose a half-smile. The trio sat there for a few minutes, and said nothing. They didn't need to.

* * *

Amy and Rory looked at each other. It was almost nightfall, so they had let their guard down a bit. "Rose," said Rory, "before we even got reaped…" He stopped.

"What is it?" asked Rose, "you can tell me."

Amy sighed. "A few days before the reaping," she said, "this bloke came up to Rory and me. He told us we were going to go to the Hunger Games, together. We didn't believe him, of course. Thought he was just a nutter. But sure enough, here we are, so he must've known something. He said there was going to be a girl called Rose Tyler. He asked us to pass you a message."

"What's the message then, that this raggedy man told you to pass along?" Rose asked apprehensively. Amy and Rory looked at each other.

"Bad Wolf," Amy said bluntly.

"Bad Wolf? What the bloody hell do you mean, Bad Wolf?" Rose snapped.

"We don't know what it means," confessed Rory, "we were just asked to pass it along. Does it mean anything to you?" Rose shook her head.

"It's just, this Bad Wolf thing. I keep running into it. Carved into a tree, a whisper from a crowd, a name for a hairstyle, and now this? Is it some sort of trap? Some sick coincidence?" Amy and Rory just stared at her for a moment. Then they shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Rose. But Rory and I really don't know," said Amy, "I'm sorry. Rose sighed.

"I think we should turn in for the night," said Rory, coming to the rescue. Amy and Rose nodded. Sleep was what they needed.

That night Rose couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about that whole Bad Wolf thing. It frightened her. She didn't know what it meant. And uncertainty frightened Rose. That's one of the reasons the Games were so scary, Rose realised. All of it. From the Reaping, the training, to the actual Games part. One was always uncertain.

* * *

Rose woke up with a start. She could hear rustling. "Amy! Rory! Wake up!" she whispered, shaking them awake. They too sat up. Amy started to open her mouth, but hearing the rustling, she shut up. Someone stepped out of the bushes.

He had dark skin and black hair. It wasn't cut very well- close to the scalp and at a weird line. Rose pulled out her dagger. He immediately put his hands up. "Don't kill me," he said, "I'm friendly!" Rose lowered her knife, suspicious. "Please believe me," he begged, "I've been trying to find someone, anyone who wouldn't kill me on the spot."

Amy was about to say something, but Rory cut her off, "have you got a name?"

"Mickey. I'm called Mickey Smith," he said, arms still raised.

"How can we be sure we can trust you?" asked Amy, incredulously.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it by now," he said to them.

"You know, he does have a point," Rory said, turning to the girls. Amy gave him a look and he shut up.

"Alright, muppet, you can stay," said Amy, making an executive decision. Mickey smiled.

"It's Mickey, by the way," he clarified.

"Alright, Muppet," said Amy, and that was that.

Afterwards, Rose pulled Amy aside. "I still don't trust him," Rose told her.

"Well, neither do I, but at least we know where he is," Amy supplied.

"We just need to be careful," Rose told her.

"Of course we'll be careful."

"Make sure Rory doesn't get too careless around him."

"Oi, what makes you think Rory would get careless?"

"Nothing. It's just you need to pass this along to him. It's important we don't feel too safe around this guy."

Amy nodded. Later that day, at camp, they were sitting and eating some berries that Rory had salvaged from a bush. After Amy made sure they weren't poisonous, they sat down and proceeded to eat them. Rose kept glaring at Mickey, who was telling Amy and Rory about his life in District Eleven.

When Rose wasn't glaring, she was looking at her feet. Mickey was telling them about the rough conditions in the fields. The owners of the plantations worked the workers rough, and the hours were long. After Mickey finished his story, Rose looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," she said. Mickey made a small smile. Rose looked up, and looked to her left, and a confused look came over her. Amy noticed.

"What is it Rose?" she asked. She pointed to the odd statue, an angel covering it's eyes, almost fashioned to look like it's crying.

"Was that there before?" asked Rose. The other three shook their heads. While the other three were looking at each other, Rose kept her eyes fiercely on the statue. Until she blinked.

 **A/N: May the odds be ever in their favour. See you next Friday!**


	9. The Time of the Angels

"Oh my God," said Rose, "It's moved."

"But it's a statue!" argued Mickey.

"Well obviously it moved, muppet," Amy said. Rory nodded in agreement.

The statue had moved a few feet from where it had been a few seconds ago. It appeared to be carved from some sort of grey stone. Rose didn't know enough about rocks to say exactly what it was, but it was gritty-looking.

"So go on then, what is it? Since you seem to know so much about it, Amy," challenged Mickey. Amy gave him a sharp look, and he shut up.

"But what is it?" asked Rory, "some sort of mutt?" Rose stood up and walked toward the statue.

"Careful, Rose," Amy warned. Rose went up to the statue and tapped on it.

"You're just a statue," Rose said to it, "how can you have moved?" She backed away slowly, keeping her eyes fiercely on the statue. Rose stepped back to where her friends were standing. Rory and Amy looked at each other, anguished. Mickey looked at them, a sort of hurt expression taking over his face. Rose stayed looking at the statue, until she blinked. She shrieked.

"Did it move again?" asked Mickey. Rose stood there for a second, but then she had a thought.

 _It moved when I blinked_ , she said to herself, _what if it only moves while we aren't looking at it_?

"Everyone look at the statue," said Rose.

"Why should we do that?" asked Mickey.

"I think it can only move while we aren't looking at it. And don't blink. Don't even blink," Rose told them. Amy nodded, and Rory immediately did so as well. Mickey started to argue, but decided against it.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Amy, "how do we get rid of this thing?" Rose shrugged. Rory broke his gaze for a moment, and turned around. He turned white as a sheet. "What is it Rory?" asked Amy.

"More angel statues, behind us," he said quickly. Rose turned around, and saw three more statues, all of them covering their eyes.

"What are they gonna do to us?" asked Mickey. Rose's face fell.

"I… I don't know," she said. Rose resumed looking at the statue, but she was shaking. Rose was terrified. She didn't know what to do. She needed help.

 **A/N: I profusely apologise for the length of this chapter. I completely spaced it, and this was the best I could do on such short notice. I promise next week's will be much longer. Sorry! See you next Friday, I hope X3**


	10. Blink

Rose heard a snort from behind her, but she didn't dare turn around to see what it was. "Amy? What was that?" she asked.

"So you're looking at statues now, are you?" the voice taunted. Rose recognised it, but she couldn't place the name.

"Who are you?" asked Amy.

"You don't remember me? Buck, from District 10?" Buck said with a touch of swagger. Buck. Of course she remembered Buck. At least Rose did. He received an eleven in the initial scoring. "What are these statues, anyways? They're creepy."

"Not sure what they are," said Rory. Rose heard a flickering noise. She looked up, and saw a silver parachute floating down toward them. It landed in front of her, and she picked it up, without taking her eyes off of the statue.

"What is it, Rose?" asked Rory.

"Someone gave us a parachute," she said. She opened it, and inside was a note.

" _They're called the Weeping Angels. They aren't just statues. Keep your eyes on them. Don't look away, not even for a second. And don't blink. Don't even blink. Stay safe, Rose Tyler. -D,"_ it said.

"It's called a Weeping Angel. And it says we aren't supposed to blink. But it doesn't say anything else," Rose explained.

"Who was it from?" asked Mickey.

"I dunno, it just says 'D'," Rose answered, "does anyone know what it means?"

"So, you're just staring at these statues?" interrupts Buck.

"Until we can figure out how to do anything else, yes," said Rory. Buck held up a sword.

"My uncle lost the games because he didn't take opportunities. I won't make the same mistake!" Rose pulled out her dagger.

"Mickey! Watch the Angel!" she ordered. Rose ran up to Buck, and held her dagger. Mickey was doing the best job he could, but being one on one with an Angel is not an easy task. He blinked. The Angel appeared behind Buck. Rose shrieked. "I said watch it Mickey!"

Amy ran out and grabbed a sword that she had collected earlier. She ran over to help Rose, who was currently involved in combat with Buck. "Rose! Duck!" she said, and Rose ducked to narrowly avoid what could have been a fatal slash from Buck's sword.

"Amy! Rose! I have an idea!" said Mickey.

"What is it, Muppet?" asked Amy, running over to Mickey.

"Close your eyes. What if the Angel goes after Buck?" he whispered.

"And what if it decides to kill us?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, but what if it doesn't?"

"We don't even know what it does to people."

"It's just a statue! What's the harm in it."

"A statue that moves!"

"I think we should try it," interrupted Rory. Amy looked at him sharply, but Rory didn't back down. Rory shut his eyes, and so did Mickey. Amy sighed, and closed her eyes.

Rose was still fighting with Buck, unaware of their plan. She glanced over at Mickey for half a second, and saw that all their eyes were closed. "Mickey, bloody go and open your eyes!" The Angels had all moved from their previous position.

"Rose, just trust us. Shut your eyes," he said.

"Why are you listening to him, Rory?" yells Rose, still sword fighting with Buck.

"Because Amy is listening to Mickey," he yells back.

"What the bloody hell are you all talking about? Why're you just standing there? Are you just waiting for me to kill you?" questions Buck.

"Rose! Just trust me," said Mickey calmly. Rose took a deep breath, and shut her eyes. She could feel her heart beating, her blood rushing through her veins. She payed attention to her shallow breaths. After a few seconds, she heard a loud snap, and she opened her eyes. The Angel now had taken on a malicious expression. It had blood on it's stone hands. That's when Rose looked and saw Buck lying directly in front of the statue. _BOOM!_ went the cannon.

"Well that worked," Amy said coldly. Amy, Rory, and Mickey packed up the camp, while Rory stared at Buck's lifeless body. She looked up, waiting for the hovercraft to come down and take him away. She heard the familiar buzzing noise, and a sleek, black hovercraft descended from the skies. It released a small crane that reached down and picked up what used to be Buck, and took him back into the ship. It lurched over a bit, and picked up the snarling Angel statue and pulled it back into the hovercraft. It promptly picked up the others and went back into the sky. Rose stared at it as it left, taking the danger with it. But Rose could imagine it would get worse rather quickly.

"Come on, Rory. Let's go. Grab Rose and the muppet," directed Amy. Rose ran up next to Amy, and smiled at her.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked. Amy shook her head.

"We're in the Hunger Games. Are you alright?" she snapped. Rose shook her head, and then she sighed. Rose looked forward and kept walking, silently.

* * *

"Rory, I can't believe you found us something to eat!" extolled Amy. Rory had found a rabbit and killed it. It wasn't much, but it was food.

The events of yesterday had shaken everyone up, however they were more or less back to normal, at least as normal as the could be whilst in the Hunger Games.

"I wish we could cook it somehow," complained Rory.

"Doesn't matter, Rory. We haven't eaten in days. Anything is helpful, we're kind of desperate," Rose encouraged. Rory smiled at her, and Rose smiled back. Everyone was mostly friendly terms. Amy had more or less gotten used to Mickey, and Rose could somewhat tolerate him. That didn't stop Amy from calling him Muppet, though. That looked like it was going to stick.

"So, how many people are dead now?" asked Mickey gravely.

"Two more as of last night's replay. This little boy called Calico from District Eight, and this girl called Maizey from District Nine. And Buck as well," Amy surmised. Rose didn't say anything. She was still trying to process everything. She shuddered at the thought that these people could've lived on to lead wonderful, productive lives.

She looked at her feet, and took out her hair. She hadn't touched it much since going into the games. She took it out, and it fell down straight. She had long-ish blonde hair, and she carefully shook it out. She caught Mickey looking at her, but she didn't say anything, only made a subtle glare toward him. One might not have noticed it unless you pointed it out.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" interrupted Rory, changing the subject.

"Trying not to get killed? Isn't it obvious?" said Amy. Rory nodded his head. He tended to agree with Amy, even when she seemed to be bashing on him. He seemed to Rose to be hopelessly in love with Amy. Amy didn't look at Rory the same way that he did to her. He looked at her as if she was his everything, which maybe he was. Amy looked at Rory, and looked straight through him. Rose couldn't imagine how that must feel. It'd be agonising.

Mickey looked at her too, but not in the same way. More in an infatuated way. She didn't fancy him, but he seemed to think that she did. Rose wasn't sure what to make of it. Rose didn't really fancy anyone. Maybe if she met the right person, but she had other things to worry about now, like trying to avoid being killed. It sort of trumped romantic interests at the moment.

She looked back at Amy and Rory. Rory looked at Amy as if it was just she and him. Rose supposed that's how her dad must've looked at her mum, and vice versa. She didn't remember her dad, he was killed in a bus accident when Rose was just a little girl. _He died too young_ , she thought _, just like everyone here_. Pete and Jackie Tyler, Rose's parents. Jackie was lonely, now. All she had was Rose. If Rose were to die here, she'd be all alone. _That's why I have to win. For my mum._

Rose took another bite of her rabbit, and chewed it slowly. "You okay Rose? You seem a bit quiet," said Rory. Rose smiled at him.

"Just got a lot on my mind, that's all. Thinking about back home. About my mum," she said. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Tell us about Jackie. Tell us about your mum," said Rory. Rose nodded, and told them about what had happened to her dad, and how Jackie had to raise Rose all on her own. When Rose had finished, her mates said nothing, and just smiled. Rory went over to Rose and hugged her. " _Everything is going to be okay_ ," he whispered.

 **A/N: There you go! A great, big, long chapter just for you! I really hope you enjoyed it! See you next Friday!**


	11. The Unicorn and the Wasp

_Rose giggled. She was playing Hide and Seek with her friend Sally. Rose was peering out from behind a chair. Sally climbed up onto the chair. "I found you, Rose Tyler," she said._

" _Not fair, Sally Phelan," Rose complained. She stood up, and went and sat on the chair next to Sally._

" _It is too fair. You hid, and I found you," assured Sally. She could always be counted on to stay level-headed. Sally and Rose stood up and ran around some more, and continued to giggle and laugh._

Rose woke up in a sweat. "Rose? Are you alright?" asked Rory, who had been doing watch. Amy and Mickey were still asleep, the former quietly snoring. Rose rubbed her eyes, and choked back a sob. Rory reached closer to her, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It's alright, Rose," he whispered, "you're going to be okay."

"No, I won't," she cried, "I'm in the bloody Hunger Games, and I'm never going to see my family or friends ever again."

"You could win, Rose. It could happen," he said to her.

"Fat chance. The only reason I've survived this long is because of you and Amy."

"But you're still alive, aren't you?" Rose paused for a moment. She had to admit being alive did increase her chances a bit. "Rose, try and go back to sleep. I'll take watch." Rose started to argue, but Rory shook his head. Rose laid back down, and closed her eyes.

* * *

"We need to go find more food," declared Amy. Rory nodded in agreement.

"I'll do it," stated Rose, and she stood up, grabbed her bag, and started walking off.

"Rory, go with her," said Amy, "Mickey's still asleep." Rory nodded again, and started after Rose.

Rose and Rory had been walking away from Amy and Mickey for about fifteen minutes, not exchanging much conversation, for the fear of being heard. Rose put her arm out, and stopped Rory from walking.

"What is it, Rose?" he asked. She could hear a buzzing noise. She peered up, and saw a large hive that appeared to be made out of metal. There were several wasp-looking things flying in and out of it. "What are those?!"

"They look like tracker jackers, but different. They look like they're made out of metal," stated Rose. Tracker jackers are a breed of Capitol mutts. Back during the war, tracker jacker nests were placed to function as land mines, and the genetically engineered wasps will attack anyone that disturbs their nest. Their venom has hallucinatory effects, and more than one or two stings can easily kill you. But these were different. Rose had seen tracker jackers before, back home. Those had looked much like ordinary wasps, but these were metallic.

Rose gestured forward, away from the nest, and they started away from it. Until poor Rory stepped on a stick and it snapped, making a loud noise. The metal tracker jackers became increasingly agitated, and started flying after Rose and Rory, who had started running away from the nest as fast as humanly possible.

Rose could feel her heart beating, she could feel every step she took. She shrieked as the intense pain of a sting burned on her right wrist. Everything seemed to slow down. " _Rose!"_ her name echoed in her head. Rory grabbed her hand, and pulled her along. Rose looked behind her, and saw a man in a brown trench coat looking at her with a solemn expression. He pointed at Rory, then turned away, and disappeared as he walked away. Rose got stung by another metallic wasp, and fell onto her knees in pain.

Rory grabbed Rose's arm, and pulled her into the pond that was a few metres away from them. They stayed there for several minutes, until the metallic wasps gave up and went back to their nest. "They're gone, Rose," said Rory. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she passed out.

* * *

"Rose, it's me, Mickey," she heard. Rose opened her eyes, and saw Mickey starting straight at her.

"W-what happened? I can't remember anything after the tracker jackers," Rose managed to get out.

"Cybermites. They're called cybermites. They have them back in District Eleven, they eat the crops," he explained. "Go, get some rest. Go back to sleep. But first, have some water." Rose took a drink, then leaned back down, and went to sleep.

 **A/N: This was definitely not my best chapter, but at least I'm back into the rhythm of writing after the holidays! Happy New Year, by the way! See you next Friday!**


	12. Human Nature

"ROSE, HURRY, GET UP, NOW!" Mickey shook her awake. Rose jumped up, grabbed her backpack, and ran off with Amy, Rory, and Mickey. She ran as fast as she could, jumping over rocks, and logs, and other obstacles in her way. Every breath she took stung. An arrow flew past her head, and ended up lodged in a tree. Rose glanced back, and caught blurred, fleeting glimpse of her pursuers. Their footsteps echoed in her head, tormenting her with every step. The most painful part about it was their laughter- Rose was going to die, and they were enjoying every minute of it.

Rose didn't see the rock. She did see the ground, though, as she tumbled face first into it. She felt the touch of a cold, solid hand glide across her back. Two others held her back, as she struggled to get away from them. " _RORY!"_ she yelled as loud as she could.

"ROSE, WHERE ARE YOU?" she heard back.

"RORY, HEL-" she managed to get out before one of her captors tied a gag around her mouth. She looked up at him. Blaze, she thought his name was, from District Two. With him, were Velvet and Quartz, girls from Districts One and Two respectively, and Jack Harkness from District Four.

Jack held a bag out to Blaze, who seemed to be the leader of the group. Blaze grabbed the sack from Jack, and selected a small dagger, with a shiny black blade. Velvet grinned malevolently at Rose, and Quartz gave Rose a similar smile. Jack adorned a different sort of expression. One that looked neutral at first, but upon closer inspection, looked sad. Almost guilty. Rose made begging eye contact with Jack, alternating between that and nervously eyeing the dagger she assumed was to be used as the weapon for her murder.

"Look, Blaze, it's the ginger girl!" said Jack quickly.

"Where? I don't see her?" asked Blaze, confused.

"She's over there, in those trees," stated Jack. Blaze, Quartz, and Velvet went over to investigate, leaving Jack with Rose. He bent down and whispered something into her ear. " _Run."_ Rose nodded, and ran to where her companions had gone. Jack looked at Blaze for a moment, then turned away and followed Rose. "Hurry, before they come back."

* * *

"Rose, this guy is a career," whispered Amy.

"He could've killed me, and he didn't," argued Rose.

"Ever consider that the careers just planted him? To lure us to them?" offered Amy.

"Amy, I realise you don't trust him. But he spared my life. He let me go. He didn't have to do that." She glanced over at Jack who was laughing with Rory and Mickey. "And besides, he could be helpful." Amy paused.

"Someone needs to have an eye on him at all times," Amy said after a minute or two, "because I still don't trust him."

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ A silver parachute dropped out of the sky, and landed at Rose's feet. Inside was a note.

 _Rose- Hold on to Jack. He's a good guy. He'll be vital to your survival. P.S. Enjoy. -D_

Besides the note, there was also a container of biscuits. Rose grinned wide. "But who is this "D" person?" asked Amy. Rose shrugged, and took out a biscuit and took a bite. Nothing had ever tasted so delicious.

"Rose, thank you for being likeable," commented Mickey, as they were sitting and eating their biscuits.

"I'm not that likeable. Except apparently to this "D" bloke, whoever that is," she wondered aloud.

"Either way," remarked Rory, "I'm not exactly complaining." _BOOM!_ The tremors of the cannon shook the ground. Rose looked at her feet.

"I wonder who that was," remorsed Jack.

"It's almost dark, it'll show us in a few minutes," said Mickey. They waited in silence for a few minutes, until the broadcast showed up in the sky.

 _William, District Five_

Rose went pale. She felt as if she might vomit. She had never known William back home, but he was from home. Now he was gone. Amy pulled Rose into a hug, and Rose sat there with her for several minutes, and said nothing.

* * *

" _There are too many remaining tributes alive."_

" _What do you propose I do about that?"_

" _I suggest you exterminate them!"_

" _Yes, my Lord."_

" _THEY WILL BE EXTERMINATED! THEY WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"_

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, a chapter that's more than just filler! Thanks for reading and reviewing! See you next Friday!**


	13. The Girl Who Waited

"What are we gonna do? We can't just sit here and expect to win?" complained Amy. Rose paused. She didn't really have any sort of plan besides that.

"We need to take out the career pack. Simple as that," explained Jack.

"Easier said than done," lamented Rory.

"Well, you were with them," Amy pointed out, "do you know anything that might be able to help us out?"

"Blaze is the leader. I think if we take out Blaze, we take out the careers," suggested Jack.

"How do you suggest we manage that?" asked Amy incredulously.

"Maybe like a trap, or something," interjected Mickey.

"A trap, muppet? Really?" Amy scolded.

"No, it could work. We could, get like a net, or something, or like, a rope," explained Mickey. The rest of them stared at him. "You got any better ideas, then?" No one said anything.

"Even if a trap would work," reminded Jack, "we don't have any means of constructing one."

"I bet if Rose asked for one, her mystery sponsor would give her one," jeered Amy.

"No, Amy, that's actually not a bad idea!" Rory blurted quickly.

"I don't even know who they are," Rose snapped.

"They helped us out before, with the Angels," Rory remarked.

"That doesn't mean they'll be able to help us now, or if they even can," Rose acknowledged.

"Anyone have any skills with a long-range weapon?" interrupted Amy. Jack winked at her.

"You betcha, baby," he flirted. Rory looked at Jack, the flames of hell burning in his eyes.

"So, then, maybe all we need is a crossbow," supplied Mickey.

"Which is much more feasible," Amy breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know what, I think I saw that kid William using a crossbow during training. It's possible that he managed to grab one from the cornucopia, and it's also possible that there's still a crossbow where he was killed," suggested Jack. Rose went pale. She didn't want to have to face it. She didn't want to have to face William's death. She didn't want to face her district.

"Who wants to go?" asked Rory.

"I'll go," volunteered Amy. Jack nodded and said he'd go along to.

" _I want to go,_ " blurted Rose without her consent.

"Are you sure Rose?" asked Rory, "you don't have to go if you don't want to." Rose nodded.

"I've made up my mind," she said firmly. Rory smiled at her.

" _Good luck,_ " he whispered to her. Rose managed a weak smile.

* * *

"We've been wandering around for an hour, and we still haven't managed to find William's campsite," complained Amy. "I feel like we're all going to die of old age before we manage to find it."

"Hush, Amy, you've just gotta have faith," patronised Jack.

"We don't even know what we're looking for!" Amy yelled. Something caught Rose's eye. Jack and Amy were arguing, probably a little bit too loudly.

"Um, guys, I think I've found something," pointed Rose. She walked over to the bright green bush, and examined the overturned dirt underneath it. She dug some dirt out of the way, and revealed a silver crossbow amongst the soil. "Jack, Amy, I've found it."

A wide smile appeared on Jack's face. "Do you need help digging it out all the way?"

"No, I've got it," Rose assured, as she retrieved it from the ground and handed it to Jack.

"William's a sneaky one, hiding in a bush like that," remarked Amy. Rose made a small nod, but said nothing. "We better take this crossbow back to camp. We don't want to leave Rory and Mickey alone for too long."

"Probably a good idea," Jack agreed. Rose nodded again, but looked at her feet. Amy, Jack, and Rose started heading back to their own campsite, and Rose looked back at the bush which had contained William's finally belonging, which was now in Jack's hands. It made her angry. They were desecrating his legacy. She hadn't even known him- he was from a different part of the district than Rose was, but that didn't matter. The poor boy had been killed, and even though Rose knew it wasn't, she felt like it was all her fault.

Rose paused, and noticed a rustling in the leaves. She put her arm out in front of Amy and when she started to protest, Rose put a finger over her mouth, then pointed to the rustling bushes. A boy and a girl popped up from behind it, one with a bow and arrow, the other with a sword. "It's an ambush, run!" shrieked Rose, and she, Jack, and Amy took off with a dash. In the midst of hot pursuit, Rose didn't dare to look back. Except she couldn't resist. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed her pursuers. She couldn't even remember their names. "JACK, QUICK, RUN!" Jack took in front of her, Amy following close behind him.

The boy with the bow loaded an arrow, and pulled back the string. He let go, and it flew past Rose's head. She shrieked as it shot into a tree directly to her left. The boy loaded another arrow, this time aiming at Jack. He shot the arrow again, and promptly missed. The boy only had one arrow left in his quiver, and was without much hope for success. He pulled back the string, and released.

* * *

Blood dripping from her mouth, Rose ran into Rory's arms the moment she arrived back at camp. "Rose, you're back. And with the crossbow, too." He smiled, until he noticed something was off. "Rose, where is Amy?" Rose choked back a sob.

Jack answered for her. "Rory," he sniffed, "Amy didn't make it." Rory looked dumbfounded. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it.

"No, Amy can't be dead. She just can't," Rory choked. He let out a loud sob, and got down onto his knees, and Rory cried. He cried.

"YOU LET THIS HAPPEN. YOU LET AMY GET KILLED!" he yelled at nobody in particular. " _It should've been me_." Rose pulled Rory into a tight hug. She didn't say anything- she didn't have to. Jack and Mickey watched from afar, both of their hearts hurting just watching the tragic spectacle before them.

Rory sniffed. "I loved her, Rose. I loved Amy. And she never knew," he sobbed, "and now she's dead!"

Tears poured down Rose's face. It wasn't fair. And that's when she made her decision. Rose wasn't going to let Amy die in vain. Rose was going to win, and she was going to make sure no one ever had to suffer through the travesty of the Hunger Games ever again.

As the sun went down, the Capitol played their nightly broadcast in the sky. _Amelia, District Six_. It was dark now, stars adorning the sky. Rose turned over, but she couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. She was too busy listening to Rory's quiet weeping throughout the night.

 **A/N: Was this as painful to read as it was to write? Sigh. Also, sorry for the lack of chapter last week. I was having a bit of a rough time and didn't have an opportunity to write. But I'm here now, with one heck of a chapter for you! See you next Friday! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	14. The Beast Below

Rory hadn't said much since they lost Amy. Everything just wasn't the same. When Mickey said something stupid, Rose waited for the familiar sarcastic response to pierce the air, but it never did. Just silence. And pain.

However bad it was for Rose, she could only imagine how bad it must've been for Rory. But that's why they had to keep going. For Amy. It's what she would've wanted, for Rory to live. Even if she couldn't…

Rose shivered. She'd been too distracted to realise how cold it was. She glanced up to see Mickey coming down to sit next to her. She gave him a warm smile, and in that moment, any ice that had existed between them melted away. He leaned in closer to her, and whispered something into her ear. "I'm a bit worried about Rory, frankly. He seems kind of lost." Rose frowned. It was hard seeing Rory lose the light in his eyes.

"Me too," Rose said softly. Rory was quietly talking to Jack. But about what, Rose didn't know. But she could guess.

All of the sudden, Panem's anthem rings. Up in the sky appears a picture of one of the fallen tributes. _Bolt, District Three._ _Harvey, District Nine._

"Looks like only ten tributes left," noticed Mickey. Rose said nothing. That means fourteen were dead.

* * *

Rose awoke to the delightful song of a songbird. It was calming, and remind her of home. Her companions were already awake it seemed. She sat up, and suddenly the singing stopped.

The birds sitting on the trees suddenly went stiff, and rigid. One of them let out a loud squawk, and all the birds swooped down and started attacking them. Rose shrieked and let out a cry as a bird came and scraped it's beak across her arm, tearing the skin. Immediately, her arm starting gushing blood. Pain seared through it. She tried to run, but there were too many birds. Another bird flew down and took a chunk out of her leg.

She tripped and fell on the ground, just being scratched and bit and attacked by more birds. Jack ran over, and swooped her off of the ground, swatting away birds as he carried her off. Blood ran down her arms and legs, burning. It hurt so bad she broke into tears. Jack was cut up pretty bad too, but he had Rose. And Rose needed to make it.

Mickey and Rory weren't faring too well against the birds. A huge gash was cut out of Mickey's left arm, and blood was pouring out of it. "What are these things, mutts?" Mickey yelled.

"What else would be attacking us?" cried Rory.

"Hopefully nothing!" Mickey said stupidly. A bird stuck its beak into his wound, and Mickey yelped in pain. Rory grabbed Mickey's good arm, and pulled him out to where Jack and Rose were heading. There were just so many birds, Jack was unsure what to do. A female voice screamed. Rose leaped out of Jack's arms and ran back into the swarm. "ROSE, WAIT!" Jack cried to no avail. He ran in after her.

Rose noticed someone lying on the ground, being viciously attacked by these monstrous birds. She recognised her. Martha, from training. "Jack, help me carry her!" Rose begged. Without hesitating, Jack picked up Martha and started carrying her back to safety (more or less). Martha groaned, and twitched in Jack's arms.

Rose ran over to Mickey and Rory, and Jack sat Martha down at their feet, safely away from the bird swarm, which seemed to be staying in that enclosed area.

Martha opened her eyes. "I'm alive?" she said feebly. Rose nodded.

"You're alive."

* * *

Rose applied the cream to Mickey's wounds. They'd been lucky to have gotten something from that "D" guy, but Rose still had no idea who they are. The silver parachute came with some ointment and a note. _Put it on your wounds. -D_. After applying some onto her gashes, they seemed to heal up pretty nicely within an hour or so. Everyone else did the same, and now they're mostly healthy again.

Martha was very grateful to be alive. The birds caught her completely off guard and she had been alone since Calico, her friend and ally had died. "Thank you, Rose. You didn't have to save me back there. But you did." Rose smiled.

"It was the nice thing to do," she said. Martha looked at her.

"You saved my life. I'm here because of you," Martha reminded her.

"It was Jack, mostly. He carried you out of there," admitted Rose.

"But he didn't have to. You came for me."

"And you're here now."

"Yes, I am. Thank you, Rose." Rose pulled Martha into a tight hug, and whispered something to her.

" _You are not alone_."

* * *

" _YOU'RE BIRD MUTTATIONS HAVE FAILED."_

" _I- I- I'm sorry, my Lord. Please forgive me."_

" _YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"_

" _PLEASE, NO, DON-"_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the irregular update schedule. I've been really busy, but I'll try to get back into the rhythm of things. See you next Friday! (I hope!) And don't forget to leave a review, and possibly follow? Or favourite? Thanks for reading!**


	15. The Unquiet Dead

" _Martha, go wake your sister," Francine Jones ordered, "we mustn't be late for the reaping." A eleven year-old Martha nodded, and hurried off to where Tish was sleeping._

" _Tish! Tish! Wake up!" Martha shook her sister awake. Fourteen year-old Letitia Jones opened her eyes and smiled up at Martha._

" _Good morning," she said warmly. Martha giggled._

" _It's time to get ready. Mum says we can't be late," Martha beckoned. After a quick bath, Martha and Tish tied each other's dresses, and then Tish went and helped Leo with his tie._

 _They walked as quickly as they could to the town square, which was luckily nearby. Martha glanced up in awe at District Eight's Justice Building. From the doors, out stepped the mayor, Richard Lazarus. "I'd like to welcome back Ms Joan Redfern, here to select one brave man and woman to compete in the 21th annual Hunger Games!"_

 _Joan stuck her hand in the glass ball, and pulled out a name from it. "Letitia Jones?"_

Martha jolted awake, in a cold sweat. Tish hadn't made it out of that Hunger Games. Martha was almost sure to share her fate. Everyone else was asleep. Martha could just sneak off and kill them now, and then she'd have a one in five chance of winning. But there's no way that she could beat the careers on her own…

And besides… Tish wouldn't want her to do that. Martha would have to find another way to survive. Because she wanted to live.

* * *

 _Pssst!_ Jack whispered. Rose pointed at herself in questioning, and after seeing Jack's nod went aside. "Rose. You know that I trust you and your judgement unconditionally. Which is why I want your input on what our next move should be," Jack explained.

"So, like all of us?" Rose asked. Jack shook his head.

"No. Just you and me. We obviously can't take everyone to the end," Jack clarified. Rose had to admit he had a point.

"We can't either," Rose countered.

"But we've got a better chance if we work together," Jack stated.

"A better chance at what?" Rose asked. Jack paused.

"A better chance of you making it out alive."

"What about you, Jack? What's going to happen to you?"

"I'm going to die peacefully knowing you made it out."

"We can't just leave them here to die! Rory, Mickey, and Martha… they'd last an hour."

"Look, Rose," Jack put his hand on her face, "I care about you. I want you to lead a long and happy life. I made up my mind a long time ago that it was you over me. And I'm still alive now, I'm going to stay with you as long as I possibly can."

"I'll never let go Jack," said Rose, "I'll never let go."

* * *

The tall trees cast shadows onto the ground. It was good for hiding, much better than being out in the open. It was nice to be tucked away.

Rory turned his head, because he could hear a quiet whimper from behind them. Jack immediately stood up brandishing a knife, but Rory stopped him.

From behind a tree, out popped a girl sporting a light-brown ponytail. The girl immediately put her hands up. "I'm unarmed," she admitted.

"We aren't going to hurt you," Rory said gently. "Could you tell us your name?" Rose thought the girl looked about eleven years old. To be so young and to have made it this far is quite a feat. Even most people who get to this point are killed off rather quickly. Apparently the gamemakers don't think that they're "interesting" enough to keep around.

"My name is Fawn," she said, quickly gaining up her composure and putting up a front. Rose noticed the "ten" patch on her uniform. That meant she was from the same district as Buck. She could tell Rory noticed this too, but wasn't pointing it out. She decided to follow his lead and keep it undisclosed.

"Well, Fawn, you're welcome to stay with us as long as you need to," offered Rory. Fawn smiled.

"Just promise you won't kill me," she pleaded. Jack gave a small groan, but gave in with the rest of the group.

"So, are you hungry?" Rose exacted. Fawn nodded.

"Yes, please," Fawn said thankfully, and Rose handed her a piece of the badger meat that Jack had caught earlier.

While they were eating, Fawn talked. She talked about her family about life back home, about her experiences so far in the games. In turn, the rest of the group talked about themselves. Except for Rory. He talked about Amy. This made Rose happy, seeing Rory start to heal.

Fawn was really adding the positive energy that the group needed. She was bringing up morale. Not by anything that she was doing on purpose, and any sort of fresh interaction helps loads. The first day or two with Martha was one of the happier days for them.

Fawn stood up. "I'll be right back," she said, "I've got to use the bathroom." Even Jack couldn't protest to that.

She had been gone a minute or two, when a loud scream echoed throughout their camp. _BOOM_. Rory, Martha, and Rose bolted up, running toward where the sound had come from.

"Fawn? _Fawn?_ " Rory yelled desperately. Rose turned a corner, and behind a bush, she saw something. When she got close enough to see what it was, her face fell. Their was a skeleton, roughly the size of Fawn's body.

"Is- is that?" Martha asked, hoping it wouldn't be what she suspected.

"I- I think so," Rose choked. Mickey and Jack had come running toward them, and upon arrival, their mouths gaped at the horror of the scene.

"What could have reduced her to that? We only heard her scream a few seconds ago," Mickey chided.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Rose looked up to see a silver parachute falling toward her. She put her hands up, and caught it gingerly, and tore the lid open. Inside was a note. " _Count the shadows. -D."_

* * *

 **A/N: Abram, did you just reference _Titanic_? Yes, I did. Also, I'm sorry it's been _soooooo_ long since I last updated, but I've been rather busy and have been having a hard time finding time to write. But, good news, another chapter is in the works! And a possible sequel is floating around in my brain? Stay tuned to find out! See you next Friday! Probably! Hopefully!  
**

 **Also, I changed the title of chapter to from "M** **oisturise** **Me" to "The Rebel Flesh," in order to fit with the _Doctor Who_ episode title theme. Just thought I should let you know, to avoid any confusion.**


	16. Death in Heaven

"What the bloody hell does that mean, 'count the shadows?'" yelled an exasperated Mickey. Rose looked at the tall tree where Fawn's body was lying. There was one shadow cast where it should be, but adjacent to it was another shadow that wasn't where it ought to be.

"That tree has got two shadows," Martha bleating, having realised the same thing.

"Is it even remotely possible that extra shadow is what killed her?" Rory speculated.

"Well, it would certainly explain the note. And it wouldn't be the most far fetched thing the Gamemakers have ever done," added Rose, remembering the patches of Abzorbaloff skin dotting the ground of last year's arena.

"But," protested Mickey, "it's a shadow!"

"Yes," started Jack, "except now it's moved." In all the commotion, no one had really noticed.

They were suddenly interrupted by the familiar hum of a hovercraft circulating through the arena. Down reached a large metal claw, which picked up Fawn's lifeless skeleton, forever trapped in a permanent smirk. Her skull jerked back, and through what was left of her nose, Rose noticed the brain still lodged inside. A bit odd, thought Rose, for her body to be completely stripped of any soft parts except for her brain. The hovercraft flew off, shrinking into nothing but as small blip in the sky as it carried her away, eventually pulling her remains inside of the ship.

Rose shrieked and jumped away once she looked down and noticed the extra shadow inching toward her feet. Mickey kept on gnawing a hunk of badger meat.

"Mickey, the badger meat," directed Rory.

"What if I don't want to hand it over?" Martha glares, and Mickey immediately hands over the thigh.

"One, two, three," Rory said, and then he threw it into the shadow, which immediately was stripped of everything, just the bone left. As you can imagine, this caused quite a stir among the group, with a lot of shrieking, mostly by Mickey.

"How could a shadow do that?" Martha bubbled.

Rose looked at Jack, as if to say "what do we do?" Jack gave a small but concerned shrug. Mickey suddenly became very self-conscious as he glanced down and noticed he was standing on a shadow. This one didn't seem to be contaminated, but you can never be too careful.

"What are we going to do?" wailed Martha.

"Typically with things like this we just need to wait it out," pointed out Rory, "like with the Angels."

"We don't have time to wait that long," Jack countered, "we need a plan of attack."

"You can't attack a shadow," Rose chimed in.

Rose felt something pulling at her. Not physically pulling, but some other force that she could not explain. She looked up, and standing a few metres away, was the same man. The man in the brown trenchcoat. He was mouthing something, but she couldn't quite make it out.

His expression grew more agitated and desperate. His lips puckered out, then pulled back. That's when it hit her. "Run." He was telling her to run.

"We need to run," she said blatantly, still staring at the mysterious man. The man nodded, and pointed at Jack. Rose turned her head, but when she looked back where he had been standing, but the man had vanished. "Jack, we need to run," she said, still in a daze.

Jack trusted Rose unconditionally. If Rose said they needed to run, he was going to run. "We're running."

"But what about our stuff? It's still back at camp," asked Martha, "shouldn't we go and get it?"

"We should send a rescue party to go get our stuff," suggested Rose, "while the rest of us stay here."

"Yes, but who's going to go?" Jack countered.

"I will," volunteered Rory.

"I'll go too," offered Rose. Jack tried to protest.

"Rose, it's too dangerous. You can't go," he argued.

"Jack," she grabbed his hands, "I'm going with him, and that's that." Jack, realising there was nothing he could say or do to change her mind, sighed and wish her luck. "Thank you, Jack," Rose said, smiling warmly.

* * *

Seeing Rose with either Rory or Jack made Mickey want to vomit. What was he going to do? Murder them? That wouldn't work because one, both Jack and Rory could easily overpower him, and two, that wouldn't make Rose fancy him. It was starting to seem like a lost cause.

Mickey Smith was hopelessly in love with Rose Tyler. And for what? It's not like it would matter anyway. They're both going to be dead in a matter of days. Not that it softened the blow, of course. For Mickey it didn't matter. He wanted to be with Rose for however long he could. He wanted to run his fingers through her long, blonde hair. He wanted to brush his lips across hers. He wanted to pull her next to him and to hold her tight. He wanted to comfort her and tell her everything is going to be okay. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and keep her warm. He wanted to protect her from the demons that plagued her. He desperately wanted for her to love him.

He buried his face in his hands, and sighed. Martha, sensing his distress, came down and sat next to him. "She'll be back soon," she comforted.

"Is it really that obvious?" Mickey groaned.

"Sorry," she admitted.

"I didn't realise I was that transparent," he crowed.

"In the meantime, I'm here," Martha chimed, "I can keep you company while we wait for Miss Rose."

"I'd like that," Mickey smiled. Martha pulled him into a tight hug. And for once, Mickey didn't resist.

* * *

"Watch your step," warned Rory.

"Oi! I'll be careful," said Rose, exasperated.

"We've ought to be almost there," Rory concluded.

"Let's hope we don't step on any shadows in the meantime," Rose bleated. Rose tugged on her backpack strings and hopped along, carefully stepping around any shadows. They came over the edge of a hill, and suddenly, Jack, Mickey, and Martha came into view. Rose seemed to have forgotten about the contaminated shadows, and had let her guard down. "Jack!" she exclaimed, and broke into a run.

Mickey noticed a rogue shadow in Rose's path. His fight or flight instantly kicked in, and he bursted toward Rose, bolting toward her at an incredible pace. Mickey and Rose came closer together, between them a single shadow, and Rose was headed straight for it. "ROSE, NO," he screamed and pushed her out of the way, falling into the grasp of the shadow. He gave one final scream as some invisible force tore him apart. His skin melted away, his muscles vanished, his tendons, his veins, leaving only the brain and his skeleton. BOOM!

Rose fell down onto her knees and broke down. Jack, mouth agape, ran over to the sobbing Tyler. Hot, briny tears poured down her face, staining it with pain and loss. She looked up at Jack, who had on a solemn expression. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He walked around the shadow, and sat down next to Rose, pulling her into his arms, tightly holding her, running his hands through her long, blonde hair. "Everything is going to be okay," Jack comorted.

Martha, who had momentarily stepped away from camp, ran back as soon as she heard the cannon shot. Her line of vision coloured with the painful image of Jack holding Rose, with Rory standing close behind, shocked, in front of a skeleton was too much for her to handle. She ran over to the scene, as quick as she could, and leaned down on the other side of the shadow, which had now pulled away, opposite where Rose was kidding. Martha put her hand into where the shadow had been only moments before, but it was now seemingly safe, as her hand remained intact.

Suddenly, the shadow lurched out, and before Martha had time to react, it swarmed up her hand, tearing apart her flesh. The shadow was traveling up her arm and through her body. Rose, Jack, and Rory could only watch in horror as their second traveling companion in minutes was torn apart in front of their already tear-stained eyes. Martha's screams shook the entire valley, and in only a matter of a seconds, her skeleton fell against Mickey's. BOOM! Rose was hysterical at this point, as was Rory. Jack held Rose tightly, and she buried her face in his arms. Rory simply turned away, too horrified to look at the scene. "Come on, let's get out of here," Jack whispered. He helped Rose up, and walked her off, and along with Rory, who had grabbed their stuff, walked off.

The familiar hum of the hovercraft filled the air, and it descended, bearing it's giant, metal claw to retrieve the dead from the arena. It lurched for Mickey and Martha's skeletons in one foul swoop. Together, they were pulled up into the hovercraft, which whisked their remains away. Rose watched the hovercraft vanish as it flew up in the sky. The craft leaked out exhaust fumes, that almost seemed to form some sort of shape. Not a shape, words actually. Certain words that Rose was becoming all too familiar with by now: Bad Wolf.


	17. The Sound of Drums

" _Rose, take deep breaths. It'll help, I promise," consoled Jackie Tyler. Rose, who had been engaged in a series of violent, rapid breaths, was now attempting to slow her respiration in an effort to calm down. "It was all a bad dream," Jackie cooed, "You're going to be okay." She stroked Rose's thin blonde hair, and held her shaking hands._

" _It felt so real, mum," Rose assured, "I could've sworn there was a monster in my closet."_

" _I know it might seem that way," Jackie Tyler said, walking over to the closet, "but if you look a little closer," she opens the closet, "you can see that there was nothing to worry about after all. Rose hopped out of her twin bed and ran over to the closet, rummaging through all the coats and shoes and boxes, looking for any trace of a monster. "See?" assured Jackie, "there's nothing there!"_

Except that wasn't true now. Something was there. Something that was trying to kill her. Jack was pulling her alongside him, Rory following close behind. "Just," Rose said, trying to catch her breath, "a minute." They stopped running.

A pertinent scream filled the arena, shaking trees and souls. That is, until it stopped. The loud boom of a cannon filled the arena instead. "Rose, we have to run," Rory said matter-of-factly. "They'll be catching up to us any moment now."

"Oi! Harkness!" a vicious, arrogant voice shouted. Rose slowed a bit, getting a chance to glance behind. In his arm was a girl loosely twirling her sandy-coloured, much like his own. A slightly younger girl, although it couldn't be more than a year or two, was behind them wearing a slightly devilish smirk. Jack put his arm out in front of Rose, and turned around.

"What do you want, Blaze?" Jack yelled back.

"Yeah, if you're gonna kill us, just kill us!" Rory spouted weakly. Blaze and the girl in his arm snickered.

"What do you reckon Velvet?" Blaze taunted, "should we show them mercy?" Velvet shook her head, and put on a wicked grin.

"Nah, I'd rather not. Somehow it just doesn't seem nearly as fun." Blaze nodded in agreement. He brandished a long dagger, with curved, sleek edges. He pointed it at Rose.

"This one's for her," he threatened. Rose started to panic, but she stood her ground. Jack stepped in front of her.

"You're going to have to go through me first," Jack said bravely. Blaze shrugged.

"Works for me," he sneered. His head jerked to the left, and Quartz bolted in that direction.

"Rose, stay behind me," ordered Jack. Rose detected a heavy sense of fear in his voice.

"No, Jack, I'm not letting another person die for me," she asserted. Jack looked like he wanted to protest, but refrained from saying anything.

"Uh, guys, a little help?" Rory yelled. He was currently pinned down by Quartz, who had a knife brandished over his throat. Rose ran over and pushed Quartz away from Rory. Rory quickly stood up and stepped behind Rose.

Quartz ran at Rose, wielding a knife in Rose's direction. Rose furrowed her brow, panicked, and reached into her backpack and pulled out her dagger. She pointed it at Quartz.

"Is that all you got? Quartz laughed. Rose nodded.

"I reckon it'll be more than enough," she bluffed. Quartz reached forward, and grabbed Rose's wrist. She flipped Rose onto her back. Rose grimaced as a sharp pain shot through her shoulder. Quartz lurched on top of Rose, and Rose managed to kick Quartz in the chest. She fell backwards, and immediately reached forward and stood up. Rose was still on her back, breathing heavily. Quartz took on a devilish grin, and held her knife and let it dangle directly over Rose's abdomen.

* * *

Jackie Tyler anxiously watched the broadcast, watching someone dangle a knife over her daughter. There was a constant wetness on her face that had been there for the past few weeks, ever since the day Rose got reaped to go to the games in the first place.

It was her last year, it wasn't fair. Another few months and she wouldn't be eligible to compete in the Games anymore.

She couldn't help but think how proud she was that Rose had made it this far. In all honesty, Jackie didn't expect Rose to make it past the bloodbath on the first day. On one hand, it terrified her that Rose had made it this far. On the other, she was relieved. She had a chance, however slim it might be, to make it home. Jackie burst into tears as she watched Quartz drop the knife.

* * *

Rory lurched toward Rose, and pushed her out of the way, not before it managed to drive a huge gash in his ankle. He yelped in pain, and Rose pulled him away from a scowling Quartz. "Now you're going to pay," she screamed, and jumped forward.

Panicked, Rose drew her knife. Not having any time to react, Quartz fell directly onto the blade. Quartz screamed like a banshee. She cried in anguish. Rose ripped the dagger directly out of Quartz's chest, who let out a painful sob. Blood spilled out of her jumpsuit, and she toppled to her knees. " _Please_ ," said Quartz weakly, " _put me out of my misery_." Rose had a sudden realisation. Quartz didn't want to be in this arena any more than Rose did. She wanted to escape this hellish Rose shook her head, on the brink of tears. Rory took the knife out Rose's hand, and drove it into Quartz's heart. There was a weak scream, and then her eyes rolled back into her head. A cannon boomed in the distance.

"Are you okay?" asked Rory. Rose shook her head. She finally understood the true horrors of the Hunger Games. Suddenly, another cannon boomed. Rose and Rory looked at each other, more frightened than they had at any other point in the game. A third cannon fired. "If I'm counting right," Rory started, "that just leaves us… and one other." Rose's face fell.

"What are the chances that it's Jack?" Rose megared.

"I'm almost hoping it isn't Jack, so we won't have to turn on each other," Rory said blatantly. An ugly laugh pierced the arena. "I don't think that's him," Rory said gravely. He grimaced, and grasped his bleeding ankle. Blaze stepped into sight, and laughed.

"Your boy put up a good fight, but he couldn't win," he cackled. He held up a hand, which Rose could only assume was Jack's. "I wanted you to know that he suffered before he died." Rose vomited a little in her mouth. "Now it's your turn."

Before he could do anything, a chorus of elegant metallic slamming pierced the arena. Rose looked back, and was horrified to see what looked like metal men approaching them.

A horrible, artificial, emotionless voice sunk through the air. " _You will be deleted_."

* * *

 **A/N: I am so very sorry for the unannounced hiatus, I'm just a terrible procrastinator. I don't even have anything to defend myself with, I'm just a trash bird with no concept of a deadline. But as far as I know, we are back on schedule! _Exterminate!_ is going strong!**


End file.
